


Sam is Done

by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam needs them together already, i was bored, like c’mon guys it’s been a decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich
Summary: Sam really just needs his brother and best friend to stop being emotionally constipated.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Sam is Done

There were two people in this world who mattered more to Sam than anything else. Who he had gone through hell and more with

Said two people would not stop eye-fucking, and it was really starting to get annoying. 

It had been more than a decade since Cas had raised Dean from perdition. More than ten years of deep sighs and longing glances when one thought the other wasn’t looking.

Sam was done. 

He had just walked out of the kitchen where Dean and Cas were “researching”. It was just Cas staring at Dean for an uncomfortably long time, Dean noticing and staring back, and finally both of them looking away and blushing. Ad infinitum. 

The worst part wasn’t that they were oblivious to their own feelings, Sam thought. No, they knew they liked each other. But neither of them could seem to accept that the other would like them back. It had been cute for a few years, but time had ticked on and nothing had changed. Sam had to do something. 

He poked his head back into the kitchen. “Could you guys help me for a sec? I need to get some stuff out of the dungeon.”

They both followed compliantly. 

Unsuspectingly. 

When they reached the doors, Sam hung back, allowing Cas and Dean to walk in first. 

“What is it you-” The end of Cas’s sentence broke off as Sam shut the doors and locked them. 

“Sam what the hell?” Dean’s voice was muffled, but Sam could understand him just fine. 

“Sorry guys! You can come out as soon as you confess your undying love to each other. Talk about your profound bond, or whatever. As soon as you’re done, call for me and I’ll let you both out.”

The numerous noises of protest from behind the doors couldn't be heard over Sam’s cackling. This was going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kids. Make sure to smash that kudos button and have a great life.


End file.
